Red Sirens
by TayvieNoon
Summary: In their senior year of high school, Stan agrees to continue his drinking habits when Kenny suggests that they start making money through Internet means. Stan doesn't realize that this path leads them down a dark path of hot sex, drugs, and loads of trouble for them in South Park. (explicit)
1. Ignite

This is how it always started, I would invite Kenny and the new gang to drink on Friday nights. We lost Cartman to juvie, his dumb ass eventually was caught after murdering the Tenorman's all those years ago.

Kyle is a different story. He left me by choice, said I was an alcoholic and that Kenny was bad news. This was because Kenny was too poor to afford more than an orange parka. He was my best friend and dropped me. He treats me like a stranger. So what if I like to party all time? I loosen up and have more fun with my friends.

The reason it's so easy for us to get wasted every weekend is because my mother finally decided to divorce my dad. Shelly knew my dad was an idiot and took the opportunity to go to college out of state. My mom moved out and I stayed with him for obvious advantages.

Kenny's brother, Kevin worked at the liquor store and would sell beer to his under aged brother. The only problem we would have is getting money for it.

The new members of the gang were included by Kenny. He knew I was pissed off and wanted to avoid my problems. People would only exasperate them more. At first Kenny and I would drink alone together, but Kenny said "B-but Stan, the more the merrier right?" drunkenly one night.

That's how Craig Tucker and twitchy Tweek Tweak joined the gang. Tweek was still as disheveled as he when he was younger. He never really learned to button his shirt, I think it's why he wears an undershirt with it. Which defeats the purpose of the buttoned-down shirt, but I don't understand Tweek and I don't think I want to.

This was the summer before our last year of high school. I never thought I would hang out with these freaks. I guess that was my previous jock mentality. Being the quarterback for the first three years of high school really inflated my ego. I'm glad that I faked my injury to be less likely to get caught drinking.

Tweek had the money to pay for the beer since he was quote "a coffee slave for his parents". Although, he doesn't really drink that much. He and Craig are more of a package. Though, Craig liked to drink. I was always intimidated by Craig. He towered over me. He could drink more than I could. He was stoic and had a better poker face. There was also something about his voice that was so commanding. Craig's Chullo hat framed his masculine face well. His too cool for you indie band t-shirts were constantly being shown off like Craig's musical taste mattered. After dating Wendy for so long I never really thought about my sexuality, but he challenged it, as did Kenny, who would tease me when I was ever really out of it.

That night the drinks were tight and we were fighting over where the next drink would come.

"What the fuck Tweek? What do you mean you spent all your money on coffee?" Craig barked in his deep voice.

"It was from Brazil and don't beat me up over it!" He cowered away onto my bed. Tweek was the shortest and scrawniest of us. I was worried that he would drop dead and I bet he would be too by the way he bites his nails and tugs at his hair.

"Fuck calm down, Tweek." Craig reassured him.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" Tweek squealed as he started shaking a little.

He always made me nervous to be around him. I didn't like how volatile Tweek was. I was annoyed at this point, "How the hell do you suppose we make money?"

"I don't fucking know." Craig bellowed, genius.

Kenny perked up, "I know, we could go on one of those gay cam sites. Dirty old men would love to see us fondle ourselves." He laughed yet sounded serious.

"Would we really make money?" Tweek questioned Kenny like he was lying. He wasn't.

"That's fucking gay." I protested in an attempt to shield my masculinity.

"Making thousands isn't gay, r-tard. How do you think I got that PS4 last Christmas?" Kenny jeered. It was true, how could someone as poor Kenny get such nice shit all the time? How long has he known about this?

Craig looked stoic before ordering "What would we have to…" before Craig could finish, Kenny pulled out his MacBook Air. I was jealous of all the nice things that Kenny had that he was hiding from me. I guess it was to hide what he was doing to get that money. Suddenly, Kenny brought up a sketchy webcam site with several shirtless guys on the homepage. It was kind of hot, honestly, I was embarrassed just thinking about it.

"See my profile? All I have to do is sit with my shirt off and occasionally jerk off and the money rolls in." Kenny flashed a crooked smile.

I'm shirtless all the time, but jacking off on cam? Could I really handle it? I'm not as brazen as Kenny. "I don't know if I can jack off for strangers, dude." I protested.

Tweek shook "They could take our pictures and find us then kidnap us!"

"I haven't been kidnapped yet, Tweek." Kenny reassured him. "We might need to do more than just sit around dudes, normally when it's two or more guys they're fucking."

"What the fuck McCormick." Craig nasally disagreed, he looked disgusted and I was trying to keep an open mind without being chastised.

"What Tucker? We could just take turns on Tweek." He devilishly grinned.

"No!" He defended I was afraid that he would explode and have a tantrum. I would too, though if I was the one in question.

I began to think harder however and raised this question. "Kenny where does all your money from this gay fucking site go?"

"Who do you fucking think pays my family's electric Stan?" Kenny rolled his eyes. Ouch. "So are we going to do this or not you pussies?"

"Fine." Craig caved in. "I'm sitting in the background."

I felt overwhelmed, but I agreed to Kenny's little game. This seemed to be the only way to get money quickly. My bed buckled a bit under the weight of us four guys gathered around Kenny's computer. Kenny set up his webcam and I sat next to him. Craig had to threaten Tweek to even get him to agree to be on camera. They sat behind us, out of fear and stubbornness.

Kenny logged in as 'BlondeTwink37' and clicked on 'Start Show'. His cam turned on and I was having second thoughts.

People were already jumping into the chat room to look at us.

"Hey, nice to see my fans back for more." He winked at the camera. "I brought some friends with me for this show." Craig scowled, Tweek shook, and I shrugged. People in the chat we're yelling for us to take our clothes off. "You have to pay up first before that." Kenny explained annoyed.

It was maddening to see the money meter add up so fast. Kenny took off his parka and his white tank top off with it. He nudged me to do the same. He muted himself to the chat room to give us directions. Kenny nagged that we should hurry up and that Craig and Tweek need to scoot up next to us.

Craig bumped into me as he was trying to listen to Kenny's directions. I thought I was nervous before then, Tucker sitting next to me was making me even shyer. My plain blue t-shirt was the only thing shielding me from these perverts but I obliged. They were paying me after all. Craig followed and I was surprised that he looked as good as he did without clothes on.

"Fuck." Tweek murmured. I noticed that one of his buttons had popped off while he was disrobing. His face softened when I gave him a sympathetic look.

Kenny was trying to calm down the chat, they only wanted to see us fuck. How typical. Kenny looked defeated so he turned me. "You ready Marsh?"

"For w-. " Kenny grabbed my broad shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

"The fuck dude?" he only laughed. Craig and Tweek looked mortified but the money was rolling in. I don't know how this site pays out to you but, it better be worth it. I want to strangle Kenny.

Craig's face seem to light up and he started to remove his jeans. This excited Kenny and myself to my chagrin.

"I'd say about ten more minutes and we'll be at our goal." Kenny reassured us as he took off his pants to reveal that he had no underwear on. He kept the microphone muted and I know why.

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek astonished at Kenny's fearlessness. This only seemed to make Kenny laugh harder. Tweek bounced out of the shot noting that this was too much for him. I wish I could act like Tweek and get away with it.

Craig shot a glance at me and mimicked Kenny with revealing that he was uncircumcised. Hesitating I was nudged by Craig "C'mon Marsh, don't be a fucking chicken like Tweek." My face flushed and I begrudgingly agreed.

The people in the chat were very pleased and I tried to act normal. Which I guess was masturbating next to my two guy friends. Kenny flexed his arm as he worked his hand up and down. I had to make sure that I was concentrating on doing the same and not looking awkward. Craig seemed to know what he was doing. I just wanted this to be over.

* * *

><p>The show had ended and Kenny transferred the money into his bank account. "We made over two hundred dollars! I'll talk to Kev in the morning and we can start drinking tomorrow." Kenny glanced over to me "Can I stay the night Stan?" he batted his eyes.<p>

I sighed. "Fine."

Tweek piped up "I need to go home guys. I have to take my medicine and try and forget that happened." Craig chuckled at his expense.

"Marsh, I'm staying over too." Craig stated like I didn't have a chance. I never really had a choice when it came to Craig he just dictated things.

Tweek left apprehensively, I knew he longed to be here with us, watching us jack off on cam probably excited him. He was hanging around us only because we were the only ones who would talk to him.

Craig suggested that we play some Madden on my Xbox. I was still kind of pissed off that I wasn't drunk while we were playing. Kenny rejected Craig to my team because he didn't play video games that much. I know he was fixated on his guinea pigs that he has although, Craig must have other hobbies.

The aura in the room changed after our spectacle ended. I couldn't look Craig or Kenny in the eyes anymore. We didn't talk much that night, but I could tell by the way Kenny was proudly grinning about his earnings. This wouldn't be a one-time thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank TheNightShootingStar for inspiring this story and PwincessVal for collaborating on this story with me. This is just a bit of an intro so I hope you enjoyed reading Red Sirens. (I am also still writing Nettle &amp; Platinum Jail so don't worry if you like those stories!)<strong>


	2. His Words Like Smoke

Waking up covered in my own sweat lying next to Kenny and Craig felt strange. Normally when we're piss drunk and sprawled out on top of each other I don't mind. I checked my phone making sure that we didn't sleep through the alarm.

I shook Kenny's arm. "Dude, wake the fuck up." He batted at me. "Mm…go away, Karen. Five more minutes." He grumbled.

I sighed. "You have to get the booze asshole." He sluggishly rose and shot me a glare.

"Fine bro." Kenny climbed over Craig. "I'll go to the bank and call Kevin, mom." Kenny picked his parka up off my floor and lifted it over his head. Kenny left without much of a peep. I think he didn't want to wake Craig. Craig rolled over and his stare shook my bones.

"Do I have to fucking get up too?" Craig annoyed as always.

"Not if you don't want to." He was always so disgruntled. It would be surprising if Craig had something nice to say.

"I'm gonna go smoke." Craig got off my bed. I took advantage of looking at him shirtless. Apparently when Craig has control over when he passes out he likes his shirt off. I couldn't complain. Craig opened my window, dug in his pocket to grab a cigarette. "Fuck forgot my lighter."

This isn't the first time. "I have one in my top drawer." Kenny and Craig always leave their shit around, mostly lighters. I have a small collection now even though I don't smoke.

Craig returned to the window and lit the cigarette. I'm glad that Craig was courteous enough to not let the smoke smell linger in my room. My dumb ass dad would be pissed off if he thought I smoked. I don't know if he would actually do anything about it though.

I laid back down as Craig huffed and puffed. I was impressed that he didn't mind standing shirtless with the window open. Even though it was the end of summer it was still pretty cold.

He closed the window and returned back to the bed smelling like ash and body odor "Thanks Marsh." His words like smoke made me sick, but somehow kept me warm.

"No problem." I used to have a problem with Craig when we were younger. He was always flipping people off and causing trouble in school. Our gangs clashed yet somehow merged overtime. Seems crazy but I think I don't hate Craig like I did before. He's oddly calming when it's just the two of us.

"I'll text Tweek once Kenny gets the booze even though he's still weird about his problem." Craig slipped. He snarled probably realizing that he let a secret out.

"What?" I blinked too many times to seem natural.

"You don't remember?" Craig looked up. "Tweek's family got busted for meth our freshman year. He disappeared for a bit to go to rehab."

I could only get out an "Oh." I didn't really notice his absence. I guess people didn't gossip about it considering the Tweak family is pretty well respected in South Park.

"That's why he's weird when we drink, well even more fucking weird." Craig rattled this off like it didn't matter. "He doesn't want us to get caught like his parents or get addicted again."

"He told you this?" I asked while swallowing some saliva.

"Yeah. I was the only one who fucking cared. Token and Clyde acted like they were too good for Tweek once he actually needed them." Craig's eyes narrowed.

I frowned. That's fucked up, I don't particularly like Tweek but that seems cold especially with his demeanor. I guess I can kind of relate but Tweek was farther down the rabbit hole than I am.

"He's not still using right?"

"He's clean." Craig rolled over obviously not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"You don't normally talk this much." I stated trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I only really talk to the people I'm comfortable with. You've seen my dick Marsh, get a clue." He flipped me off from under the covers.

I chuckled now feeling impatient for Kenny to come back. Talking with Craig about Tweek made me want to numb myself. I feel awful.

* * *

><p>Kenny was a bit slow but eventually returned with some expensive beer and Tweek, who looked a bit shocked and panicky.<p>

Craig and I had ultimately changed into normal clothes to wake ourselves up and get drunk today. I was glad my dad was busy trying to find himself again. He thinks travelling and leaving me unsupervised is the best idea he ever had.

"Hey dudes, here's for your trouble yesterday." Kenny handed us both a crumpled fifty dollar bill.

"Dude!" I excitedly said I wasn't expecting to get paid.

"I bought enough beer and we had plenty of money to split between us three ways." Kenny clarified. "Tweek's pissed because he didn't participate now." He chuckled as Tweek turned red.

"Ugh. Fine Kenny, I'll play along next time Jesus!" Tweek animated.

"Next time?" I quivered I don't think I could jerk off with my two closest friends in the room again. Craig didn't even seemed phased by this as he already grabbed the plastic bag filled with alcohol.

Kenny changed subjects as Craig handed out beer. Kenny had already claimed the remote to the television so he could control what we watched. "Do you have any sexy channels Stanley?" He batted his eyelashes at me.

"Fuck off." I laughed. "Wouldn't you already know what channel numbers they are?" This made Craig and Tweek smile a bit in agreement.

"Touché." Kenny admitted defeat.

We all drank the day away gladly. It was nice to bond my with my friends again inebriated. I think it's the only way I can really enjoy myself now.

We sat around downing beer after beer watching old kid's movies. Everyone seemed to be drinking more than usual. We finished half of what Kenny brought over in only a few hours. That's when Kenny started challenging Tweek.

"C'mon Tweek let's have some fun." Tweek looked out of it and agreed which worried me. Craig and I albeit drunk knew Kenny might be up to something.

"We're gonna make some money boys." Kenny beamed and led Tweek upstairs. I followed out of curiosity, I think Craig followed out of boredom.

Kenny already was setting up the webcam for Tweek. "Sit with me." Kenny patted the bed and Tweek sluggishly propped himself next to the other blond. "Hey you two wanna get it on this?" Kenny offered. We both shook our heads. I was feeling kind of dizzy so I plopped myself down onto the floor.

I could still see Kenny and Tweek from the floor. Kenny had already started the show with removing his shirt and forcefully kissing Tweek. This made me feel sick and I couldn't tell if it was from the beer or not. My head was pounding. I looked up at Craig who seemed to look like a tree from my view. He didn't appear happy. Things started to blur a bit but, I saw Tweek's head go down as I slumped onto Craig's leg.

* * *

><p>I shook awake next to Craig on my couch in my living room. He watching Red Racer on my Netflix. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Hey Marsh, you awake?" Craig was genuinely concerned? What a change of pace. I almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." I pushed myself up and there was no longer any sunshine beaming through the windows. I guessed that Tweek and Kenny had left already.

"Good."

"What the fuck happened?" I probed.

"You passed out again." Craig responded without breaking eye contact with the TV.

I sighed. "With Tweek and Kenny? Come the fuck on Tucker, haven't you seen this episode before?"

I had never seen Craig move so fast, he grabbed me by the collar of my shit. "It calms me down you asshole." He growled. Fuck.

"Dude, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, Marsh." I was expecting him to hit me for some reason but he didn't. I guess this was just me feeling like an idiot.

He let go of my shirt, scowling.

"One condition." Craig propositioned. "Come take a walk with me."

My face twisted in confusion. "Why?"

"Do you want to know or not?" He bitched.

"Fine." We left the episode running as I drug my feet through my front door with asshole, Craig Tucker.

He had long strides so it was hard to keep up with him.

"It's so nice out at night. No one around." He talked to himself.

I wanted to continue the conversation but I was feeling sick as hell. I eventually picked up on where he was leading me. Stark's Pond. Even though it was still summertime I was freezing my ass off.

Craig picked a spot and laid out in the grass. He didn't talk, he just looked up into the stars. I laid next to him and felt nauseous watching the stars twinkle above.

"Super cute." Craig murmured. He was still drunk.

"What?"

"The stars, ass hat not you." I don't even know why I bother dealing with him.

We continued to look at the stars for a while until Craig opened up.

"So what Marsh?" He rolled over in the grass towards me.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Hm. I'm worried about Tweek." He looked upset.

"Dude…what did he do with Kenny?"

"He blew him and I couldn't take McCormick grinning like an asshole anymore. Thanks for passing out by the way. It was a great distraction for me to leave"

"You picked me up to take me downstairs? Impressive." I smiled. I wondered if he just watched Red Racer all day then.

"It was more of a dragging you. I was tempted to roll you down."

I laughed. "You're such a dick sometimes."

"I know."

Craig rolled back over to stare at the stars. We stayed like this in silence letting the night sky consume our thoughts. I never really star gazed before but it had Craig transfixed. The uncertainty of space always unnerved me, I bet that Craig gets off on that or at least likes being confronted by it.

"Summer's almost over." I broke his hypnosis.

"Yeah that fucking sucks."

"You plan on getting out of here after graduation?"

"Fuck yeah." Craig was particularly more vulgar when he wasn't sober. It entertained me.

"Stan."

"What."

"Thanks for being normal."

"What." I repeated myself.

"Forget about it." I didn't though.

He grabbed my arm to pull me closer to him. We didn't speak the rest of that morning, we parted ways once the sun started to rise. I don't think I have ever been that mad at a sunrise before.

**AN: To the people who followed, reviewed, or made this a favorite of theirs, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and happy Halloween! I'm taking a vacation to Disneyworld for ten days so I may write more, or I may not, but thanks for reading!**


	3. Show I Can Choke On This Kind Of Smoke

It's already time for our last shindig of the summer. I decided to only wear sweatpants today to protest not leaving the house. Kenny's unusual way of making us money continued. I made sure to get really plastered to not feel anything when he sucked my cock. Craig was a bit stubborn about the whole thing, but hopefully he will go with the flow like Tweek. He was desperate to please Kenny. It was a bit strange since Kenny took too much enjoyment out of it. I know that he was a sex bomb, but holy shit dude.

We were all sitting in my room, hiding out from my dad. He's probably also drunk downstairs, it's better to avoid that situation completely. Kenny and Tweek were on the floor together, Tweek was playing some game on his 3DS. This had Kenny enamored which I was fucking thankful for. I wanted to spend the day solely alone with Craig. We started to get closer, it seemed like it was because Tweek started taking Kenny's attention.

Craig and I were laying on my bed. He had a drink in hand and I was taking a forced break. Craig told me I drank way too fucking much yesterday. It was tough to swallow. Even though I tried fixing my hangover with more beer this morning.

"I can't fucking believe it, last year of high school starts tomorrow." I noted wanting to think of something else. Craig only nodded and the other two were too distracted to pay any mind to my obvious statement.

Craig and I have gotten closer to an extent. I use him as a crutch when I can't handle my alcohol. I think he's getting sick of it.

Kenny announced "Its Pizza time assholes!" Pizza time? Fucking sweet.

Kenny told us that he would be paying for it. I had no complaints. "We should ask your dad if he wants anything." Kenny suggested.

"You can but I'm not getting up." I rolled over. My stomach turned against me.

"You Alright Marsh?" Craig monotonous voice filled my room. I wanted to say no I feel like I'm dying. I just grumbled.

"Is he dying? Oh god." Tweek became worried.

"Nah he's just too sick." Craig concluded. This placated Tweek and Craig took the opportunity to bend over and whisper in my ear. "Take care of yourself dude." It only made my stomach feel worse. I wanted to wrap myself in my blankets.

Kenny interrupted that by returning. "Thirty minutes. I'm starving." He patted his stomach. I closed my eyes with my head buzzing. This is a great way to feel right before I go out in public tomorrow. I was left alone until the pizza came.

"Come on, Stan. Get the fuck up. Food's here." Craig bellowed. The last thing I wanted to do right now was eat something. I pushed myself up to see that Tweek and Kenny had already gone downstairs.

I looked up into Craig's solid cerulean eyes. He seemed pretty serious. "I'm not that hungry." I claimed.

"You haven't eaten anything today asshole. I'll shove that pizza down your throat, now get up!" Craig bitched at me. Alright, alright. You don't have to shout. I got up without a word and tried to shoot a glare at Craig. I wasn't very good at looking angry because he just smiled at me. Weird.

I trotted downstairs trying to fake that I felt good. In our kitchen, my dad was talking to Kenny, who could hold a conversation with him where Tweek appeared to be in a struggle of some sort.

"Hey." I tried being polite for once.

"Hey Stan, you kids ready for school? Excited?" My dad acted as if we were still young enough to get excited about school. It's the last place I would want to be right now.

"Yeah Mr. Marsh can't wait!" Kenny saved us all with faux optimism.

"That's great to hear. You boys need your education or you'll end up homeless or something." He says then frowning. My dad excused himself to go camp out on our leather couch to get drunk and watch TV all day.

"Jesus!" Tweek lets out. "But I'll die if I'm homeless!" Tweek bursts.

"You'll be fine Tweek." Craig nasally explained and grabbed me a paper plate of pizza. "Here." I wasn't being given an option was I?

"Thanks." Kenny and Tweek sat themselves down at the kitchen table. I really enjoyed sitting almost too much. I guess my glory days of being in pique physical condition is over. Craig placed himself next to me and I couldn't help but letting my head fall onto his shoulder.

"What's up lovebirds?" Kenny laughed.

"Fuck off." Craig snarled. This wouldn't be good.

"Lighten up Tucker, what's a matter? Don't like me teasing you and your boyfriend?"

"I said fuck off McCormick."

I looked to Tweek to cause a distraction or anything to get them to calm down. He just meekly ate terrified. Useless, I guess it's up to me. I nudged Craig with one of my larger shoulders. "Drop it, both of you." I didn't have time right now to be annoyed by Kenny's accusations. We ate in silence until it was time to go hideaway back in my room. I planned on napping and these assholes weren't stopping me.

I pushed my way to the bed.

"Hey what's the hurry sleeping beauty?" Kenny teased.

"I'm tired."

"You've been in bed all day." Craig pointed out. Thanks you're so much help Craig.

"Maybe he has mad cow disease!" We all side eyed Tweek.

"I just don't feel good" I tried explaining. This seemed to be good enough of a response for them to stop pestering me about it.

* * *

><p>Craig shook my shoulder. "It's me." My whole room was pitch black. I could tell that it was nighttime. "My parents might wonder where I am. Do you want me to come back?" Craig explained.<p>

I replied "Yes." My throat sounded raspy. Shit I'd hate to be sick. Craig looked like he waved I couldn't see, but I heard the door open and close. I grabbed my phone and skulked my way downstairs. I checked to see where my dad was but he seemed to be out drinking. The clock's hands in the living room read midnight. I waited for Craig on the couch. I needed some company.

* * *

><p>Craig knocked on my door, he alerted me that he had snuck out. I got up from the couch to let him in.<p>

"Hey." I greeted. Craig looked ready to head off to school, he had a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Dude you look terrible." No change in Craig's voice or face.

"You came back to tell me that?" Geez Craig, I know I'm ugly you don't have to rub it in.

"No. You just look sick." Craig pouted.

"Why do you look ready?"

"Parents leave before I do and I don't want to make a separate trip." He explained.

"Oh."

Craig turned on the TV without asking me. I didn't mind. I sat next to him till the sun rose.

My dad didn't come home. "You should get ready." Craig told me.

"Yeah aren't you tired?" I asked.

"It's the first day." He motioned that I should go upstairs. I walked to my room dreading the fact that I had to change. I put on different sweatpants and a shirt to spite Craig. I was disappointed that I had to put clothes on, I liked being exposed with Craig and that frightened me.

I grabbed an old backpack from my closet that I emptied out a few weeks ago. I thanked past Stan as I trotted back down to Craig.

"Kenny's picking us up." Sweet.

His parents have a fascination with fixing up old cars. Kenny's truck is a bit shitty, but at least he has one. Craig and I didn't have to wait for long. Tweek was already sitting in the front seat so that delegated Craig and I to the small bench behind them. There wasn't much room for us so it was a bit tight. I didn't mind that I was sitting so close to Craig though.

* * *

><p>Craig was right that the first day was easy. I couldn't help but stare at Kyle and Wendy when I saw them. They both looked happier than I did. All the classes were shortened so we left at noon. Most of my classes I was stuck sitting in front of Kenny. Thankfully us four all are in the same lunch. Speaking of lunch, Kenny parked at the one diner in town, Craig and I were standing outside as Craig smoked.<p>

"It fucking sucks that I can't control when I smoke anymore."

I rolled my eyes pretending to choke. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten addicted in the first place."

He smiled. "You sound just like Tweek."

I laughed. "Good to know." Craig stomped out his cigarette and we walked inside. Kenny and Tweek had already sat at a table, Craig and I joined them.

Kenny had his hood down. "Hey boys time to talk business." He grinned. "Now no one can know about what we do, got it?"

He put his pinky out to show that we should all pinky promise.

"Who the fuck would tell?" Craig argued. Tweek and I had already put out pinkies out. "Fine." Craig settled.

"Still at Marsh's house, right?" I wasn't allowed to say no so I nodded my head. Not realizing that I may regret this decision.

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry this is late, but thank you for following this! I'll try and update more often! Till next time!**


	4. Laugh It Off

Deciding to walk to school today to try and stay in shape was a really fucking bad idea.

This sweatpants and jacket combo was not enough. The wind kept blowing me in the opposite direction. South Park High thankfully wasn't that far in the first place. I ran to the doors like a maniac. It didn't matter if I looked weird, I already hung out with the weirdos.

Kenny was already standing at our lockers. As I walked up and grabbed the lock, Kenny noted "Dude you look like shit." Really? That's so nice to hear. I took a page from Craig and flipped Kenny off. He probably deserved it. I keep doing things that Craig does and I think I hang out with him too much. I can't tell if that's bad or not.

Dragging my ass to school almost made me late for my art class. It was an elective that all four of us signed up for. Surprisingly mostly seniors were in this class. The only person that I hated in there was Kyle, and I don't hate him, he just abandoned me. I don't know why I'm still angry, but I refuse to speak him. It's probably the same reason Tweek and Craig no longer talk to Clyde and Token. They must feel the same way I feel. As I sat down in my seat, Craig waved at me. I waved back raising an eyebrow.

Our teacher interrupted the chatter from everyone in the room. Her name was Ms. Kimble, a spry, young woman from New York City, who decided to teach art in a bum fuck mountain town to please her fantasy. She wasn't a bad person, she just romanticized a small town, but why she would want to do that is beyond me.

She pushed up her glasses. "Alright everyone, I'm going to break you into groups for a bit of a project." Most of us groaned, notably McCormick. "It won't kill you guys, I promise." She laughed. She started listing off the names. "Kevin, Kenny, and Tweek. Next is Bebe, Red, and Jason. Kyle, you'll be with Craig and Stan."

Once my name is called and I see who my partners are, I wanted to shoot myself. They were easily the worst two people to be paired with. Craig and Kyle are both stubborn as fuck. This'll be fucking fantastic. Craig and Kyle sat in the desks next to mine. We all looked annoyed to have to speak to each other. I think Craig might always be like that though.

"OK everyone is in a group, this assignment is pretty simple. I want the group to collaborate on a painting together. Something that you can all relate to while, maybe getting to know your classmates better." Ms. Kimble explained. Great well, I think I know Craig too well and Kyle doesn't want to know about me anymore so this will be fun. Maybe we can paint a giant asshole, which seems to describe us three pretty well.

I must have looked pissed off because Craig poked me. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to me. I shook my head in response. Fuck this. I'm not spilling my problems to Craig in the middle of fucking art class.

"This will be due next week, but you'll have a lot of time in class to work on it. You can all meet up together if your schedules work out that way." She smiled enjoying her job. That seemed like a bad idea. Ms. Kimble sat down at her desk signifying that we should all start working.

"I don't think we have anything in common." Craig immediately blurted out. No shit, Sherlock. I bit my tongue.

"C'mon Tucker there has to be something. I'm not painting the whole fucking thing for you two slackers." How fucking assertive Kyle. I wonder if I can paint the canvas with their blood. I want to defend myself, I let it go with a roll of the eyes.

"We're all pretty fond of animals right? We can go with that." Kyle smiled seeming appreciative of my effort.

"Yeah we can draw them on a beautiful green hill with a fucking rainbow behind it." Craig deadpanned. I could only sigh. I would rather someone pull out all my teeth than work together with these two. It's not that I don't like Craig, it's just that once we start putting paint to paper that I'll be upstaged because Tweek shakes all the time and is a better artist than I am. Also, Craig is a humongous asshole.

"We can just paint the background gray and paint the animals over it." Kyle suggested. If that floats your boat man. Class didn't last much longer. The prospect of working with them went better than I thought.

I walked back to my locker with Kenny. "How's working with your boyfriend?" I wanted to kick Kenny, but there was way too many bystanders. I just tried to laugh it off.

* * *

><p>It was already time for lunch and I regretted not making myself anything or even bringing any money. I knew Kenny had money for food and Tweek makes his lunch because he doesn't trust other people making his food. Craig was busy sneaking outside to smoke before coming back.<p>

I just looked dazed as I sat at the table next to Tweek. He offered an apple slice to me, but I just said no thank you. I'll go home and eat everything in my kitchen I decided. Craig came back simultaneously with Kenny, who had a tray full of food. Once we were able to have Kenny stop shoving food into his mouth, Kenny led the conversation. "So we have to step our next show." He winked while his mouth still had a considerable amount of food left in there.

"The fuck does that mean?" Craig eloquently put. Kenny made a circle with his thumb and index finger while inserting his other index finger into it. Tweek jumped and I could only shake my head. We were really gay. I was sure of it.

Thankfully I only had two more classes after lunch. Next I had physics with none of my friends, they made fun of me for being a "huge nerd" after I told them. Fucking assholes.

After sitting through a boring lesson where I doodled in my notebook for most of the time, I had English next with the wonderful Craig Tucker. He wasn't that wonderful, just an asshole who I hang around with because he doesn't mind me drinking all the time.

Our teacher doesn't mind where we sit just that when she calls out our name we say present. She was another young teacher who South Park High had to hire since most teachers don't last that long. They always seem to get caught sleeping with the students.

Ms. Pham, was a tall Asian woman who most boys at South Park High made vulgar jokes about her. I felt bad since she was almost too nice.

Craig and I sat next to each other in the back and passed notes as everyone else talked about a Sylvia Plath poem.

Craig wrote this class makes me want to stick my head right in the oven.

I cracked a smile and penned, Dude don't do that yet. What about your guinea pigs?

Craig glared back at me and scribed that he agreed that Stripe the III and Fiona were too important. As the final bell rang Craig grabbed my arm and asked "Can I go home with you?"

I was startled and I told him. "Shit, yeah."

My stomach growled as Craig and I walked out of school to my house. Kenny offered us a ride, however Craig didn't want to so we had to walk home.

Craig mumbled "It's so beautiful outside." I guess Craig had a boner for dying leaves. Autumn happened every year, what's so great about it? Craig reminded me of my mom and how she always liked to watch the leaves fall and how my dad wouldn't get it.

We noticed my driveway was empty as we walked onto my street. That just meant no awkward conversation with my dad I guess. The warmth of the house welcomed Craig and I to take off our jackets. I wanted to take off more, but food was more important. "Do you want anything? I think I'll make this pizza in the oven. It's big, I don't think I could eat it all by myself." I suggested as I dug through my freezer.

"That's fine." Craig sat himself down at the kitchen table.

I preheated the oven.

"We need to talk." Craig gestured as he wanted to me to sit down with him.

"About?" My eyebrows raised, what could Craig want?

"Don't play fucking dumb, Marsh. About Kenny and Tweek." He jaw clenched.

"Yeah?" I didn't get what Craig was trying to get at.

"You're alright with them fucking in your bedroom on camera?" Craig had an accusative tone to his voice.

"If it makes us money, yeah I don't gone a shit." It wouldn't matter to me. As long as if I don't have to watch and they are supplying me alcohol.

He oddly laughed. "You're so fucking weird Stan. I thought you would at least be bothered."

I frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know Stan its strange how I'm the only one feeling apprehensive about it." Craig Tucker is opening up to me. Again, why?

"Do you want out? I doubt Kenny will just chop your fingers off, you just won't get paid." I would get if Craig didn't want to be a part of this shit that Kenny's pulling anymore.

"No you asshole, I think this isn't just business between all of us."

Oh.

The oven timer beeped and I had to tend to the pizza. "Well Craig if you really think that then it's obvious that Kenny and Tweek are already fucking each other."

"No shit. I don't get why he dragged me and you into this." I returned to the table since we had to wait fifteen minutes before our early dinner would be ready.

"I'm not complaining." I admitted.

Craig's sharp teeth showed as he grinned. "Sweet." Craig stood up and towered over me, he grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me up into a rough kiss. I could only respond by laughing into his mouth.

**AN: I would like to thank StyleCreekBunnyCrenny**** & Cheylouwho for reviewing. I would love more reviews, they are appreciated! Also I forgot that I was doing a soundtrack for this story. Ch1- Arctic Monkeys- Electricity, Ch2- The Hush Sound- Magnolia, Ch3- Karen O. - Rapt, Ch4- Eisley, Laugh It Off. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!**


End file.
